Persephone Jackson: Story 1: Fear the sky
by Dead Celestial
Summary: Persephone jackson, an orphan is found by hades. She is the prophecy child. In this 1 story she must find the thief of the master bolt within 1 week. or else. Terrible summary i know. Rated T due to paranoia


Hello All! ^^ I came on today and noticed over 40 people still acknowledge my existence. Im so happy...sorta...not really. Anyways sorry for the wait and all that blah blah blah. On with the story! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not and most likely will never own percy jackson or any of the characters and all that stuff

-line break-

Persephone POV:

Hello. My name is Persephone Jackson. You probably dont know me. and if you choose to stop reading at this point you probably never will. /this is my story. I do hope you enjoy it.

-line break-

No POV:

Persephone yelped as a hellhound bit her heel. She had been running from them for over 4 hours and malnutrition along with her exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on her. She continued to run as fast as she could. After a few more minutes she had to stop and catch her breath. Unfortuanatly the hellhounds were right behind her. The leader jumped on her and barked(if you can call it barking). It bared its fangs and was about to bite her when it suddenly whimpered and vanished into golden dust. Persephone looked around confused for the person or thing that saved her life when a figure appeared in front of her. Like literally just appeared.

The hellhounds whimpered and bowed before vanishing into shadows. The figure turned around and looked at her worriedly. He picked her up and they vanished into shadows as well. When they reappeared Persephone whimpered in fear. The place they were in was very nice, almost like a castle, but it seemed so...dark. The man set her down and she immediately curled into a fetal position and hid from him. The man frowned at this and waved a hand over her face. "Sleep" he commanded and Persephone immediately felt her eyelids growing heavy. Persephone shook off the magic and did a back flip away from him while simultaneously taking a sword that lay nearby. She pointed the sword in a defensive stance and asked the man "Who are you?"

The man, shocked at her ability to shake off his magic responded "I am Hades." The girl immediately dropped her sword. She bowed and sadi "Forgive me Lord Hades. I did not know." Hades said "Its fine. You seem remarkably calm in front of me, and you also seem to know about our world already." He thought for a moment and asked "Do you know who your parents are?" Persephone shook her head sadly. "You are unclaimed then." Hades thought to himself _"I need to bring her to Olympus. I can feel immense power within her. But it seems to be locked away."_ Hades made up his mind.

He took the girls hand and she flinched sharply. Hades made a note to bring up her past at the meeting and he flashed out. They appeared on Olympus and he checked to see if the girl was ok as flashing is very disorienting for mortals. But she seemed fine. Hades shot a beam of dark energy into the sky from a window and within seconds all of the council appeared. Zeus wondering why his brother had come to Olympus asked "Brother why are you here?" Hades explained what had occurred. "The girl also seems to have tremendous amounts of power, enough to rival even Poseidons" Zeus gaped. While he always claimed to have the most power among the gods it was pretty well known Poseidon was the most powerful. Hades continued "However, her power seems to have been locked away." He then remembered "I believe it would be a good idea to check her memories before making any decisions however."

So the council watched her memories. Flashback to when Persephone was 4:

Persephone was walking downstairs in her house when a fat pudgy and rather ugly man walked, or should i say waddled up the stairs. Persephone tried to get out of his way but he noticed her and snarled "Get out of my way bitch." Persephone scrambled to get away but being 4, she couldn't climb the stairs very well. The man snarled again and grabbed her by the throat "I said to get out of my way!" He roared in her face and she whimpered. He tossed her down the stairs and she landed on the floor with a sickening CRACK. Persephone lay there until the man came back down and he growled "What are you doing you lazy bitch?" Persephone just lay there crying as her leg was broken. she managed to choke out "I-im sowwy Mistew Gabe." The now identified man pulled a belt out of his pocket. He then whipped her with the belt. "Get up!" he roared. Persephone tried to get up but with her broken leg she just fell down again. Gabe continued to hit her until a woman entered the room. She ran up and stopped Gabe from hitting Persephone again. "Thats enough Gabe." She said harshly and Gabe grumbled and waddled off. The woman then picked Persephone up and brought her to her room and tended her broken leg.

End Flashback:

The gods and goddesses were seething with anger. Their power began to grow until Zeus said "We need to continue looking through her memories." The Olympians reluctantly agreed and they went back. The watched Persephone be abused for another three years before something happened

Flashback to when Persephone was 7:

Persephone came home from kindergarten when she saw her mother on the ground. She ran over worried and asked "Mommy awe you ok?" Then Persephone saw something, A knife stuck through her mommys stomach. The woman opened her eyes, but just barely. She kissed Persephone on the head and died. Gabe came out from wherever he was hiding with some friends. "That was fun." He said before he saw Persephone. she whimpered out. "You killed my mommy." Gabe grinned evily and said "Yes!" He pulled the knife out of the womans stomach and licked the blood on it. He then began to stalk towards Persephone. Persephone scrambled to get away but Gabes friends ran over and grabbed her arms and held her up. Gabe began to slash her body with knife wounds. Persephone just stared blankly while tears fell from her eyes. Gabe then prepared to deliver the final blow when he froze. Gabes friends suddenly froze and fell to the floor dead. Persephone was glowing with power. "You killed my mommy." She said. And her power flared out in a massive beam of energy that flew upwards. The beam made Gabe disintegrate. After an entire minute Persephone fell to the ground and wondered _"What do i do now?"_

End flashback:

THe olympians were now pissed at Gabe. "Hades." Zeus said through gritted teeth. "This is an imperial order. Send that bastard to tartarus now!" Every god and goddess within the room nodded angrily. Hades grinned "It would be my pleasure." And 5 seconds later, the deed was done. Zeus turned to look at Persephone. "so...what do we do with her? Is anyone here her parents?" No one spoke up. Zeus thought for a few minutes before a two figures appeared "We are here parents" They said and the Gods and goddesses all gaped "Y-yo-you." Zeus gasped.

So what did ya think? ^^

Plz review


End file.
